National Treasure: Deadly Immunity
by BrisGirl23
Summary: Ian escapes from jail and kidnappes Riley and Abigail. But this time he wants something much more dangerous then a treasure. And Ian will do whatever it takes to make Ben helping him. Even if he has to hurt people badly. Bit Riley-centered
1. Here We Go Again

**National Treasure - Deadly Immunity**

Main Characters: Riley, Ian, Abigail, Ben

Takes place after 'National treasure 2 - The Book of Secrets'

Pairings: Abigail/Ben

Note: Hey, I'm not a native speakers so this won't be perfect, but I'll try my best. Please give me a chance.

Please Read and review! :) Thx

**************************************************************************************************************

'Look at it! Isn't it just...just amazing!' Abigail whispered.

Ben looked at her and than back on what she was holding.

'It's much more than that' He mumbled and started kissing her throat and all the way up to her forehead. She giggled then kissed him back twining her arms around him. Abigail shrieked when Ben lifted her in the air and carried her to the black leather couch.

'I love you', he aspirated.

Abigail kissed him again and opened her mouth to answer when the phone interrupted them.

Ben moaned, but finally picked it up.

'Ben Gates?'

Abigail watched him as his face fell and horror appeared in his eyes. She stood up

'What is it Ben?'

But he ignored her. 'How is that possible?' He asked, his voice unexpected calm.

'How is what possible, Ben?' Abigail came closer and he could see that she was scared.

'Okay. Thanks for the call.' He gulped and hung up, starring at the phone.

'Ben? What happened?'

He slowly turned towards her, his face was pale.

'Ian escaped.'

*************************************************************************************************************

Riley sat in his apartment working on his second book - about the City of Gold. This would be a bestseller, he was sure about that. Well, not that sure, but he certainly hoped so.

'Hm', he mumbled chewing on his pencil. Of course he was typing the story, but chewing on a pencil somehow helped him to find the right words.

He just started the 4th chapter when someone knocked on the door.

'Who's that?' He called while walking towards the door and opening it. He wished he hadn't.

'Hello Riley', Ian smirked pointing with a gun at him 'Mind if I come in?'

'Actually yes' he said and then smiled 'I guess the policemen behind you-'

Ian was already turning around, but there was nothing. When he turned back towards the doorway, Riley was gone and the door was shut again.

'Shit, shit, shit!' the young man swore, grabbed his cell phone and rushed towards one of the windows. In this moment he was glad to live on ground level.

He jumped out and started running down the street while dealing Bens number.

'Yeah?' Ben answered.

'Ben!' Riley yelled in his phone 'Ian's here!'

'What?' Came the answer, but there was no time for explanations.

'I need help, send the FBI or whatever!'

_Why the hell are all these streets empty?_ Riley thought. He needed people, a crowd to disappear in.

'Did he hurt you? What happened?' Ben started again, but his friend didn't found the time to answer.

Suddenly a red Volvo drove out of a side road, blocking Riley's way. Riley stopped and turned around but another car came, speeding towards him. He looked for a way out, but it was too late.

'Don't move' Ian said, pointing his gun again.

'Why do you guys always have guns? Why can't we just talk about the situation?' Riley complained. But this time he didn't made a run for it. In front of him stood Ian, together with some tough looking guy who had a tattoo on his forehead, saying: 'Dead'.

_Well, that is a good sign_, Riley thought sarcastically. Behind him two other men stepped out of a blue ford, both with guns.

Riley lifted his hands slowly over his head. 'Nice cars by the way' Ian gritted is teeth. 'Red Volvo, ADK7412' Riley mumbled knowing that Ben was still listening.

Just then Ian saw the cell phone in Riley's hand.

'Get him!' He screamed.

'Blue Ford –', the computer geek started again.

But before he could finish one of Ian's henchmen smacked his gun in Riley's skull, leaving him unconsciousness before his body touched the ground.

**************************************************************************************************************

Poor Riley...

I know you wana press the pretty green review button, please do so, it takes just a few seconds. :) Give me few reviews - i give you a new chapter muhahaha


	2. Wrong Direction

Hey, here is the next chapter!

Thanks a lot for all the reviews! :)

Traveler of Worlds:Thanks a lot for the review. I know the idea isn't new at all, but I have some ideas for a few pretty interesting twists ;)

*******************************************************************************************************************

Ben couldn't believe it.

One of the last things he heard was Riley's comment about the cars and his attempted to trick his kidnapper. Ian's 'Get him', still echoed in Ben's head. Then the connection was dead. What happened? What had Ian done to Riley?

This was all his fault, Ben told himself. He had forgotten about his best friend.

Riley didn't know about Ian's getaway because Ben was too worried about the safety of Abigail and himself, leaving Riley alone.

'He's gonna be alright.' Abi said, but she didn't sound convinced herself.

'It's my entire fault. I just forgot to tell him! I mean, how can someone forget to tell his best friend that his life is endangered?!' Ben cried out, smashing his head on the table.

'Ben! That won't help Riley one bit! You just get yourself a headache and our table a dent!'

'I'm scared.' He said quietly. Abigail was taken aback, she didn't see that coming.

'Me, too.' She nodded. 'But he has captured Riley for a reason. He's gonna call you.'

'I'm scared of that as well. What if he wants me to find another treasure? What if it starts all over again? The last treasure hunt costed Mitch his life, what if it's Rileys this time?'

Abigail didn't know what to answer.

Then the phone rang.

'Ben's speaking. Ben Gates.' He put the phone on speaker.

'Hello Ben. Haven't heard your voice for a long time.'

'What have you done to Riley?' He yelled.

Ian laughed. 'Don't worry Ben. He's alright…as yet.'

Ben looked at Abigail, she sobbed.

'What do you want, Ian?'

He laughed again. 'Come to the library of congress. See you there in 30 minutes. Come alone.' Then he hung up.

5 minutes later Ben sat in his car on the way to the library of congress.

***************************************************************************

Riley was lying in the back of the red Volvo, hands and feet tied up with duct tape. He's been awake for a few minutes but didn't dare to open his eyes. A really bad headache tortured him and something told Riley that opening his eyes would be a bad idea. He argued a bit with himself, but finally he tried and regretted it immediately. Riley gasped for breath when his head exploded in pain. It felt like running headfirst against a wall with 150 kph, not like he ever done that before. But he was sure it couldn't feel worse then this did. He shut his eyes tight and moaned quietly.

After a few minutes he made a new attempted and sighed with relief when the pain wasn't as bad as before. It became less painful with every try and finally he managed to keep his eyes open. He sat up slowly what sent a sharp pain down his spine and moaned again. He felt dizzy and sick. There was nothing he would like to do more than just going back to sleep. But he overheard Ian's conversation with Ben a few minutes ago and started to worry about what was going to happen. When he looked out of the window his sorrow grew. Something was definitely wrong. But when Riley opened his mouth to say something, he managed just a rasping sound.

'Look who just woke up', Ian smirked from the passenger seat.

'Now that I saw you I wish I didn't', Riley mumbled.

'You aren't really in the position to make jokes', Ian hissed.

'Tell me about it.'

Ian turned around to face Riley.

'I'm gonna tell the others they shall hit you harder next time.'

'Thanks, I appreciate that' Riley mumbled, rolling his eyes on him.

'We…we are driving into the wrong direction.' He whispered.

'You've been eavesdropping.' Riley shrugged.

'Jack, the street's free. What are you doing?' Ian asked.

'Sorry, boss.' The man on the driver seat smirked. Suddenly the car started to drive in a wiggly line, which caused Riley to be smacked from one side of the car to the other. After 3 minutes the car went straight again and Riley laid on the floor of the car, his head was spinning and he felt a few new bruises.

'Oh…' he groaned, Ian laughed.

'Was that good or was that good.'

'I take the third choice', Riley muttered under his breath.

After a few minutes he sat up again and looked out of the window. What he saw left him shocked for a minute.

'Recognized anything?' Ian grinned and turned back to his hostage.

Riley looked him in the eyes and for the first time he was afraid.

'You…you are driving to Ben's house…'

*******************************************************************************************************************

Muahaha, small cliffi. Hope you liked it

A few Reviews for a new chapter pls :) thx


End file.
